Sorryland
by beatricehalp
Summary: I REALLY wanted to write a story about this topic so I decided on Peter Pan. Its basically about Peter and his friends as teenagers, living in the real world. Peters step sister, Tinkerbell passed away, and Peter must deal with loss, stress, and the pressures of growing up we all must go through. Enjoy! Rated T for...stuff? Nothing really, just loss and stuff. Ya.
1. Chapter 1

I walk into school, a normal day. Expecting nothing, like they tell me too.

Every since the eight hundred terrified survivors of Neverland made it out, we've been forced to live as normal citizens. At first, my friends were enthusiastic. "Cool! The real world!" They cheered. And then I filled them in on the rest of the info.

"Time to grow up," I said. "Literally." That's right. Me and the lost boys, we had it pretty good back home. A boy forever...perfect. Only I didn't see how truly awesome it was until now. Forced to wear real clothes, sleep in houses, have foster parents. Got to high school. It...its sucked.

Every day, we have to wash our hair, brush our teeth, and clean our hands. Ann, the foster mother, tells me that's what everyone does. And life at school stunk. Until one day, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she squealed, as she bent down to help me pick up my books. We made eye contact, and a shiver went through me. "Oh, do I know you?" she asked, staring at me. She had these huge blue eyes and light brown hair that was in ringlets. "Hello?" she giggled.

"Oh, um..." I stared at her like a dork. "Oh, ya. Oh, wait..no. I don't think so. Maybe?" I smiled weakly. Luckily, she smiled back at me and helped me with the rest of my stuff. Then she frowned.

"Oh, you're, um, Peter!" she finally said. "Oh, wait...what do they call you?" she gave me my last notebook and got ready to go.

"Um, DP," I replied. A nickname that had always seemed cool now seemed stupid. "Its short for Double P, or...Peter Pan. And who are you?" I asked finally. I turned for a second to look behind, and when I turned back, I caught her running down the halls to her next class. I felt someone punch my shoulder. I turned and sighed. Cubby, my old friend, grinned stupidly behind me. What once was a chubby little boy was now a full grown, bear sized teenager.

"Hey, DP," he said, shoving my books to the ground. Some days he was my best friend, some days he was a bully, and some days I really wasn't quite sure. "You going to the football game tonight? We're all bringing the girls. I'm bringing Tiger Lily, Slightly is bringing Mab...hey, are you still going out with Maimie? Didn't you, like, propose to her?" I groan. Maimie is the prettiest girl in the school. She has bright red hair and blue eyes and likes me.

"We were twelve." I sigh, and go to my locker.

"Whatever, dork." Cubby slams my books to the ground and walks away, laughing.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N**

**Hey! I really wanted to do a story like this, and I decided Peter Pan would be perfect! Not traditional fanfic, but still. Ya. So I hope you liked this, because I did a lot of serious research on it. Just saying, Peter Pan is complicated! So please read and review, I always love reviews and constructive criticism! I'll be putting up the next chapter soon, I have school this week so I can't write every day. Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know its been a while since I last updated. But I had a lot of skating recently and school and concerts and stuff to go too...I'm back! I hope that you liked my last chapter, please review it! Alright, sog? here is my next chapter!**

After my first three classes (boring, boring, and more boring), I go to lunch. As usual, I sit at our big table and wait for the others. Tootles and Nib are already there, chowing down on their sandwiches.

"Dude, you see that chick over there?" Nib drawls. "I'm like, 'hey', and shes like 'no.' Dude." Nib squints his eyes and leans back. "Dude." I stare at him.

"Have you seriously been drinking?" I ask, not surprised. Of course he has. "I told you not to. You'll get suspended." But Nib just smiles at me like a cat who has just eaten.

"Dude, YOLO." Nib and Tootles high five. "Stop, like, being weird. You only live once, dude." Nib takes a huge bite of his sandwich. Cubby, Slightly, and the twins stroll up, holding trays. "Well, like, I know your sister only lived once. Shes dead." Nib laughs. I lunge at him.

"SHUT UP!" I shout. Cubby holds me back. "Just shut up, Nib! I wish you had died in the fire! You deserve it!" I finally let go of him and cover my face with my hands.

"Whats, like, um, going on?" I hear a girl say. Tiger Lily stands behind our table with a couple of friends. "Like, dude, whats, like, wrong?" she snaps her gum and smooths her hair. "Chill out."

"I was just, like, dude. And hes like, crazy!" Nib says. His words slur like syrup. "Ya. Chill dude." Nib finishes his sandwich.

"Oh, like, Tinker?" Tiger Lily laughs. "Oh. My. God." Tiger Lily and her friends crack up. "Didn't she, like, die in a fire?"

Tinker Bell was my step sister. I loved her more than anything. When our foster home was up in flames, I tried to get her out. But my foster parents wouldn't let me, and she was gone.

"Shut up." I say, and grab my tray. I get up and move away from my laughing table.

"See you at the game, DP!" they crow. I groan and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, instead of riding in Cubby's car home, I walked. I guess you could say I was fed up with them. I was. When I was about halfway home, a big red pickup truck full of four jocks passed me.

"Don't you EVER talk to my girlfriend again!" one guy shouted, and threw a water balloon at me. Sure, it was just water, but it was ice cold and hurt. I sighed and kept walking.

When I finally got home, Ann was cooking dinner by the stove. As usual, she wore her black, I don't care how I look clothes with her hair in a tangled mess. I threw my bag in the closet and looked at the empty closet beside it that used to belong to Tinker.

"Why did you walk, sweetie?" Ann asked. I kicked my shoes off.

"Because I felt like it, okay?" I snapped, and run upstairs to my room. Inside, I threw dirty clothes outside, slammed the door, and logged onto Facebook. Every day I do this. And I can't stop. Every day, I check Tinkers' page. Nothing, as usual. I guess that a small part of me hopes that one day I will log on, and she will have posted pictures of herself and her friends. But the last post was by me. I had just found her laptop when we entered our house after the fire. She was already logged on. I posted the picture of her coffin. It lay in the beautiful cemetery she was buried in. Surrounded by flowers. No one was in the shot, because it was before the funeral. Before the people who pretended to know her showed up.

I was the only one who knew her. She was my best friend, before I met Her and her family. It was a cold night, and I was sleeping in my little house. Tinker was flying around, being annoying. I threw my pillow at her so she would sleep, too, but she was angry. So she pointed her sparkling wand, and suddenly, my shadow was gone! Tinker tried to persuade me not to look for it. She was almost hysterical. She pleaded, but I had to get it back. I think she knew what would happen, somehow. But I went to the Darling house. And when I first laid eyes on Her... I stopped. And yes, I did know what a kiss was. But I pretended to not to know. Because she was a child. And, even though I looked like a boy, I was older and wiser than her. And I know some things that she did not. Like how sometimes your heart breaks, but you have to let someone go because someone else needs you. I said goodbye to Her. But when I got home, the government had found us. They took the creatures to their labs, and told us we had to live as normal people. I kept Tinker with me. She was like a normal sister, even though the bond between us was not. And now I can never change that.

I did some quick searching on Facebook, and found the email of the girl I had talked to earlier. The one with the blue eyes and brown hair. I typed in her email, but didn't know what to say. How was your day? Was that your boyfriend who threw water at me when I walked home? Then I decided on something.

_Hey. You might not remember me, but I'm that guy that you helped in school today. DP, Peter Pan. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question. Please respond._

_What do you think happens when you die?_

_-DP_

**_A/N_**

**Hello! Yay, I posted within a week of my last chapter. I think. Anyway, I am SO ready for school to be over. Oh my god. I have a question: Anyone who has ever watched or read Peter Pan, do you call the fat Lost Boy Cubby or Curly? I call him Cubby, because thats what my research tells me, but tells me it is Curly. I don't know, I'm pretty sure you all know what character that is. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. It was going really well, until it deleted. I was heartbroken! Not really. I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Peter Pan,_

_Hi, sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I had to wait until I was home alone, because my brothers use the laptop, and when my boyfriend wasn't around. I'm sorry about him. James just sometimes gets protective. Anyway, I thought about that question. I always have. When I was 13, my dad died of a heart attack. I can't remember well, but I remember coming home and seeing his red face. I forget. But I understand that you have suffered loss. You are with foster parents, right? _

_Well, I believe that when you die you go to another place. Not heaven. When I was little, I remember dreaming of a beautiful island. That is where we go._

_I'm sorry for not responding sooner._

~W.D.

**A/N**

**Hi there! I haven't posted for a while because of school. I'm sorry for the short chapter, the computer I am using is impossible to type on. Oh, so I've decided to keep calling him Cubby.**

**I'd like to thank you all. Reading the reviews makes my day. I am so happy, because this is the first time I can share my work. A few weeks ago, I came across some stories on this site that made me wonder what kind of website this is. Than I saw the rating and got out of it quickly. Also, I have decided to continue this story. Thanks again.**

**~Beatrice**


End file.
